Prommises
by Mcalia Shone
Summary: JadenXChazz, boyxboy dont like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hola/saludo = Hello(Hi), Qué tal estás? = How are you?, me llamo = my name is?

It was the first week back at dual academy and Jadin and Chazz were in foreign languages class, Chazz had got Jadin up early in hope that Jadin would have enough time to wake up properly and learn something for a change. "Chazz, if I promise to stay awake in this class will you promise to dual me?" Jadin asked with a serious look.

"Fine if you stay awake in this class I will dual you!" Chazz replied .

"Say you promise" Jadin said half pleased and half pouting .

"Jadin…please…" Jadin interrupted before Chazz had time to argue.

Chazz sighed before answering "Ok Jadin I promise if you stay awake in this class I will dual you".

As soon as the word promise left Chazz's lips Jadin was jumping up and down with excitement that of all people Jadin actually heard Chazz say the words "I promise."

"There you are, Jay, we have been looking for you" Syrus called from the door at the back of the classroom .

"Jadin, what are you doing in class so early, its not like you to be early, your are usually late" Alexis said shocked. Because Jadin was still hyped up from moment ago he did not notice that the others in the room until they were standing in front of him trying to get his attention, that's when Jadin snapped back into reality. "Sorry, guys" he said with his usual goofy smile while scratching the back of his head. "Jay, what is going on, you have never and I mean _**never**___turned up to class _EARLY , _that is until today" Atticus said with slight disbelief in his voice.

"Well I just felt like attempting a new language" Jaden answered

"Ok, Jay," Syrus said taking his seat next to him

The bell to start the first class of the day went and more and more students entered and took their seats, most people didn't even notice Jadin in class but those who did just whispered between each other and shrugged it off and sat and waited for the teacher to start the class.

"Hola, clase de buenos días, cómo estamos todos?" Miss Martinez called out to the class. "Good to see you are in class on time today, Jadin" the teacher commented whilst writing on the board. "Today you will be working in pairs and going over what we have learnt so far, the pair will be picked by me and no augments" on the board she had written the word 'REVISION' in large, capital letters.

Then she put on her laptop and hooked it up to the projector then a list of names appeared on the wall behind her they were set out with two names per column.

"This is your pairing, so get revising all that you have learnt" Miss Martinez said.

Jadin and Chazz both looked at the list of names to see who they were revising with. When they found their names they were shocked to see they were paired up with each other. Everyone began moving so they were next to whoever they were paired with. Chazz began pulling on Jadin's sleeve to get his attention once he did Chazz stood up still holding Jadin's sleeve so he would follow him. Chazz took Jadin to the back of the classroom and sat in the middle of the empty row. "Ok, how much Spanish do you know, Jadin" Chazz asked with a little hope that he at least knew something. "….Ehh…." Chazz's little hope began to slip away slowly "Cuándo es tiempo de comer, that is all I know" Chazz's hope returned but the only thing was he had no idea what Jadin had just said. "And that is what in English?" Chazz asked

"When is it time to eat?" Jadin replied with his usual goofy smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well it's a start, I guess, Slacker, now you just have to learn a few more things and you might just pass this one class!"

"Why, it wont do any good I would just forget before we even get the test it's just a waste of time!" Jaden pouted.

"not if you keep on Practising, Jay" Chazz said with a southing yet serious expression " so lets start, to say hello is Hola, now you say it, then put my name at the end, shouldn't be to hard" he said with a small smile

"H-Hola, Chazz" Jadin repeated, once Jadin had finished he looked to the front of the class unsure of what to do next, when there were a set of lips on his cheek for just a second and then they were gone, a slight blush and looked back at Chazz, who just smiled.

"Te amo, Jadin" Chazz wisperd into Jadin's ear just before the bell rang to end class.

R&R please, and be completely honest. And I thank all those who have R&R on my previous fics.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the classes went by fast and before Jaden new it it was lunch time and he wasn't even hungry, the students began leaving in a hurry, but Jaden continued to sit in his chair, looking at the board in front of him.

"Jaden are you ok," Syrus looked at his friend with concern

"wha…ohh I'm fine Sy" Jaden said smiling at him befor going back to looking at the board.

"Jaden, are you sure, its not like you to skip lunch" Syrus said still concerned for him, and his unusual behaviour

" its lunch time already?… guess I got caught up in my thoughts" Jaden said gathering his things and getting up and leaving the classroom, Syrus walking behind him, by now Sy was truly worried for two reasons, one: Jaden never got caught up in thoughts, two: Jaden never lost track of time when it came to breakfast, lunch or dinner.

" what was on your mind, Jay" Sy asked, hoping that it would give him a clue as to why Jaden was acting so weird.

"it was something Chazz said in foreign languages, and I've been trying to figure it out ever since" Jaden said placing his hands behind his head, not noticing Syrus had stopped walking, Syrus had gone into shock, Jaden never worried what Chazz said let alone what he said in another language. Running to catch up with Jaden again as they both walked into the Cafeteria.

XD…XD…XD…

Chazz sat the table waiting for the bubbly brunette to join them at the lunch table, but he seemed to be taking his time to get here, so Chazz took the opportunity to ask the others to do something for him.

By the time Jaden and Syrus got the table everyone had almost finished eating, the strangest thing was only Syrus had a try of food and Jaden had nothing not even a drink everyone had the same expiration on their faces when they too noticed Jaden had no foor or drink with him and that was worry.

" Jaden are you ok," Alexis asked as she watched the brunette sit at the table

"ohh… I'm fine thanks, Lex, I'm just not hungry right now, that's all" Jaden said as ha continued to look into space, everyone looked at Sy for answers but he just surged and continued to eat.

The rest of the day went by just as quickly, I looked over at Jaden once more before collecting my thing and leaving the room and heading back to my dorm room, to think of the next step I should take.

…...

A/N sorry it has taken so long to update, but have had some computer problems, and I'm sorry this Chapter is sooo short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

Please review, complete honesty, and criticism is most welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Slifer red dorm, Jaden was in his room sulking because all of his friends would not help him, the one time he is wanting to learn something other than duelling and none can help or refuse to help.

XD…XD…Flash Back…XD…XD

(With Alexis)

"Alexis, please, just tell me, tell me what `Te amo` means" Jaden wined as he clung to Alexis' arm, Alexis prayed Jaden off of her arm and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Jaden, I can't" and with that she ran towards the Oblisk blue girls dorm.

(With Syrus)

"sorry Jay, but I know as much as you do, I would love to have helped, I'm sorry I am of no help" Sy said with a sad expression.

"No worry's Sy, if you don't know, you can't help it" Jaden said with a soft smile and an understanding tone.

"hey Jay, why are you wanting to know?" Syrus said with a curiosity written on his face and lacing his voice.

"well Chazz said it to me, Just before the bell rang ending class and I want to know what he said to me" Jaden said with the same curiosity as Syrus.

"well, why don't you ask Alexis, she would know" Sy had a happy smile on when he said Alexis' name, Sy had a crush on her.

"I did, and she does but she refuses to say anything" Jaden said as he placed a hand on Sy' Shoulder.

"oh, well why don't you ask my brother, Zane, or Atticus, they might know?" Sy said hopeful that they would be able to help his best friend.

"Yehh, good idea, Sy, well see you later Syrus" Jaden smiling and began walking in the direction of the docks.

"Yehh, see you later, Jay," Sy said walking in towards the Ra yellow dorms.

(With Zane and Atticus)

"I'm sorry Jay, Spanish isn't my strong point" Atticus said with a sad smile placing a hand on Jaden's Shoulder in hopes of of comforting the younger a bit.

"s'ok Art, not your fault" Jaden said in a tone that was heartbreaking to hear. Atticus instantly felt guilty for lying to him but he had no choice he promised Chazz he would not say anything.

"Jaden, please listen to me, we have no choice, if you want to know what `Te amo` means then you have two choices, one you can wait till Chazz tells you the meaning or two you can ask Chazz, I wish we could tell you but we promised Chazz that we wouldn't say a word, but I swear that if we new how much you would have been troubled by not knowing the meaning than we would have never made the promise in the first place" Zane now spoke up with a serous yet guilty tone and sadness in his eyes, he didn't like seeing Jaden this way, Jaden was Sy' best friend and both Zane and Syrus saw Jaden as not only a great duellist but also a best friend and a brother.

"s-so Al..Alexis a-and S-Sy a..also m..m…made th-this prom-promise to C-C-Chazz" Jaden managed to get out wile trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall down his checks.

"Jaden, no only Alexis, Sy doesn't know because he realy doesn't know the meaning , please don't be upset or angry at us or Chazz, Chazz will tell you the meaning, he said he would, he just wanted some to find the perfict time or place or when he stoped being a complet wimp and told you, ok" Atticus tried to comfort Jaden but it had no affect.

"I-I do-don't get I-it, W-why would, C-Chazz ha-have to f-find c-cou-courage to t-tell m-me s-som-something, h-he do-doesn't c-care I'm no-nothing to h-him" Jaden said chocking back tears and his body began to tremble, Zane pulled the younger duellist into a hug as he tried to calm the younger one down.

"that's not true Jay, plus I thought you were enemies or at the most friends" Atticus pried in hope that Jaden would crack, and tell the two older boy's why he was so troubled by what Chazz had said and to why Jaden was on the edge of breaking down.

"no, I-t don't think that" Jaden said pushing himself away from Zane "I-I d-don't, friends a-at l-least but I-I th-think o-of Chazz more, I-I d-don't just w-want to be h-his friend, I-I, want t-to b-be mo-more b-but C-Chazz w-wont wa-want th-that, h-he pr-probably th-thinks o-off m-me as h-his en-enemy" Jaden brock down into tears on the last word he said, his body trembled un-controllably as did his tears, he ran from the lighthouse and strait for his dorm room.

XD…XD…end of flash back…XD…XD

Jaden lay on his bed still crying and more confused about why Chazz wouldn't want anyone telling him the meaning of `Te amo`.

A wile later Jaden was still in his room and refused to have dinner, when Syrus and Alexis heard what happened at the lighthouse that evening, they were shocked and hurt but also pleased that Jaden had confessed his feeling, true he didn't confess them to Chazz himself but it was a start. The both of them wanted to speak to Jaden and comfort him at dinner, but when he didn't show, Sy got really worried, so he and Alexis went to Jaden's dorm room, but he when Syrus tried to open the door, he couldn't get in and he didn't carry a key anymore, Jaden had insisted that Sy should stay at the Ra dorm, and come over for sleepovers whenever he wanted and since Jaden never locked the door he left the key with Jaden.

"Alexis, what should we do" Syrus asked the girl worry plastered all over his face.

" don't worry Sy, we'll go get the others one of them will be able to talk Jaden into opening the door or pick the lock" Alexis kept a calm face but her voice was laced with worry. They both ran off in different directions to find the others faster, Jaden sat behind the door listening to the two and waited for the cost to be clear before he left his room and went to Chazz' door, once at the door he waited a few minutes before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door, when the door opened, Jaden's breath caught at the site before him, Chazz had a towel raped around his waist and one towel on top of his head, water droplets trailed down his pale yet firm chest.

"Jaden, come in" Chazz was smiling on the inside and out when he opened the door to find Jaden standing there, but not only that but he was standing there wile his eyes wondered over his body. "so what brings you to my dorm room at this hour" Chazz asked as he shut the door behind Jaden. Jaden stiffened as he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"w-well, you see, C-C-Chazz, I wanted to t-tell you something, something I didn't understand until today" Jaden said not making eye contact with Chazz as he began fidgeting with his hands.

"and, what would that be, Jaden" Chazz said genuinely curios to what Jaden was about to say.

"well, you see I-I-its about how I fell towards y-y-you" Jaden was now blushing and staring at the ground intently.

"and, what do you feel towards me" Chazz' curiosity was getting the better of him but he was also quite worried as to what Jaden was about to say.

"well it started in class after you said `Te amo` the hole day I had been trying to figure it out and nothing was coming to me, so I asked Alexis but she ran off saying sorry then, I asked Sy but he was just as clueless as I was, then I asked Zane and Atticus, they said the couldn't tell me because of a promise they had made to you, and it bothered me, after telling them how I felt because I was crying and when I'm in that sate I spill my guts, then I ran off crying trying to think of why you would ask them not to tell me and nothing came, and I began to think of why it bothered me so much and what I had said to Zane and Atticus, my true Feelings, ant they are….well….I-I-I, I love you" Jaden said a dark blush covered his face "and um… I had to tell you, even if you hate me more"

"Jaden, how could you think I would hate you more, Te amo Jaden, I love you Jaden, that's what I said to you during class before the bell rand and I really mean it I do love you Jaden, with all my heart, Jaden will you be my boyfriend, lover, mine and only mine." Chazz asked the blushing boy who was now looking at him, Jaden could only nod his head, he was so happy that he couldn't say a thing. "good because I ant letting anyone else have you, not even your own mum and dad" Chazz said in a possessive voice as he pulled Jaden into his arms, using one hand to tilt Jaden' head up enough for him to capture Jaden' lips with his, licking across his bottom lip asking the other to open up so he could explore the others mouth, Jaden allowed Chazz to explore his mouth moaning at the feeling Chazz was giving him. Chazz pulled away and looked at the blushing, Breathless brunette in his arms, he smiled softly before moving away from the others body taking his hand, Chazz led Jaden towards the bed….

…TBC (maybe)

A/N I'm not sure if I should do another Chapter.

Please review,


End file.
